Edna
Edna ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Zestiria und findet Erwähnung sowie einen indirekten Auftritt in Tales of Berseria. Ihr wahrer Name lautet Hephsin Yulind. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Edna ist ein Seraph des Elements Erde und wurde aus einem Erdenpulspunkt auf einem heiligen Berg heraus geboren. Vor ihr war Eizen demselben Erdenpulspunkt entsprungen, der einige Zeit an seinem Geburtsort verbracht hatte und daher Zeuge ihrer Geburt geworden war. Obwohl Seraphim üblicherweise keine geschwisterliche Bindung aufbauen, auch wenn sie aus demselben Erdenpulspunkt geboren wurden, nahm sich Eizen des Mädchens an, gab ihm einen Namen und zwischen ihnen entwickelte sich eine tiefgehende Liebe. Edna geriet durch Eizens Sensenfluch jedoch Mal um Mal in lebensgefährliche Situationen, da Eizen durch seine Existenz allein Bosheit und damit Unglück anzieht. Um Ednas Leben nicht weiter zu gefährden, verließ Eizen sie und beschloss, Einöde nach einem Heilmittel gegen seinen Sensenfluch abzusuchen. Nur einmal kam er zu Besuch und wurde dann darin bestätigt, dass sein Fluch für seine Schwester gefährlich ist, da sich bei seiner Ankunft eine Menschenmenge versammelt hatte, die sich in Dämonen verwandelte, die sie dann angriffen. Eizen brachte Edna zum Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm, der vereinsamt und abgelegen ist, um sie zu schützen, und verließ sie erneut. Seither war er nicht mehr zu ihr zurückgekehrt und Edna wartet alleine dort. Tales of Berseria Ednas einziger körperlicher Auftritt findet als Illusion statt, die von Melchior Mayvin hervorgerufen wird, um Eizen in eine Falle zu locken. Der Malak, der dafür Ednas Gestalt annahm, wird jedoch von Zaveid mithilfe von Siegfried angegriffen und dazu gezwungen, die Illusion aufzugeben. Bei diesem Auftritt wird Ednas Gesicht nicht gezeigt, lediglich ihre Rückenansicht wird offenbart, wobei es scheint, dass sie bereits identisch mit ihrer Erscheinung aus Tales of Zestiria ist. thumb|left|300px|Die Illusion Ednas in Lothringen Während Eizen durch die Welt reist, blieb Edna am Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm zurück und erhält durch den Weizzen Turtlez als Vermittler regelmäßig Briefe von Eizen, antwortet ihm aber nie. Eizen glaubt, dass dies ihre Weise ist, ihm zu sagen, dass sie mit seiner Lebensweise nicht einverstanden ist. Eizen weiß, dass Edna sein Sensenfluch bekannt ist, doch sie sagte zu ihm, dass er ihr egal ist und sie lediglich mit ihm zusammen leben möchte, auch wenn es für sie gefährlich ist. Eizen sammelt zudem Geschenke für Edna, die er ihr schickt. Davon berichtet sie auch in Tales of Zestiria und von der Tatsache, dass all diese Geschenke niemals wettgemacht haben, dass Eizen nie bei ihr war. Viele der Geschenke sollen dem Aberglauben nach Glück bringen, und Eizen hofft darauf, dass dies bei Edna der Fall ist. Er wird von Phönix herausgefordert, der ihm davon berichtet, dass er den vielen Geschenksendungen gefolgt ist und ein weinendes Mädchen gesehen hat. Er sieht in Eizen einen schlechten Bruder und will ihn notfalls mit Gewalt zwingen, wieder zu seiner Schwester zurückkehren. Er berichtet ihm davon, dass Edna immer wieder Briefe an Eizen geschrieben, sie jedoch niemals abgeschickt hat. Nachdem Eizen ihn bezwungen hat, will er Phönix nicht befehlen, auf seine Schwester achtzugeben, weil dies gegen seine Prinzipien verstoßen würde, doch er bittet ihn darum, und Phönix kommt dieser Bitte nach. Edna schickt schließlich einen Brief an Eizen, in dem sie davon erzählt, dass sie die Norpuppen, die er geschickt hat, zwar nicht so gut findet, sie aber behalten möchte. Sie berichtet zudem von einer Stimme, die ihr nachts immer wieder sagt, sie solle ihm endlich Briefe schreiben. Sie ist genervt von dieser Stimme, behält die Puppen aber dennoch, weil sie von Eizen kommen. thumb|300px|Ednas Statusbild In Tales of Berseria wird nicht geklärt, wann Edna Zaveid und Lailah kennenlernt. Zum Zeitpunkt von Tales of Zestiria kennt sie beide und scheint mit Lailah befreundet zu sein, jedoch haben sie sich längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Einige Jahrhunderte vor Beginn der Handlung von Tales of Zestiria wurde Eizen schließlich endgültig von Bosheit verzehrt und verwandelte sich in die mächtigste Art der Hellions: einen Drachen. Obwohl er unzählige Menschen tötete, für die Edna etwa auf halber Höhe zum Gipfel einen Schrein errichtete, erkannte er seine Schwester stets und tat ihr nie etwas an. Edna verblieb deshalb auf dem Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm bei ihrem Bruder und auch er entfernte sich nicht von ihr. Angeblich hat Edna einen Eid geleistet, damit ihr Bruder sich nicht vom Falkenkamm entfernen kann. Tales of Zestiria Die Helden besteigen den Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm in dem Wissen, dass dort ein Erdseraph lebt. Sie brauchen einen, der das Fundament für die neue Griflet-Brücke errichten soll. Statt eines der Erdseraphs treffen sie jedoch auf einen Drachen, den Lailah für Edna hält. Edna jedoch erscheint kurz darauf und versteht, dass ihr Bruder nicht mehr dazu imstande ist, sie zu erkennen. Sie flüchtet zunächst mit den anderen Helden, weigert sich jedoch, den Menschen bei ihren menschlichen Problemen zu helfen. Letztendlich gelingt es Sorey dennoch, sie zu überzeugen, wobei sie behauptet, dass sie ohnehin vorhatte, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Edna hilft schließlich, das Fundament für die neue Griflet-Brücke zu errichten, und begleitet die Heldengruppe daraufhin dauerhaft. Es scheint, dass sie nach einem Weg sucht, ihren Bruder aus seinem Zustand zu befreien, doch im Verlauf der Handlung erfährt sie, dass ein Drache nur noch befreit werden kann, indem man ihn tötet. Zaveid sagt deshalb, dass der Tod für einige doch eine Art Erlösung ist. [[Datei:Edna in Zestiria.png|300px|left|thumb|Edna in Tales of Zestiria]] In der optionalen Nebenaufgabe, wenn die Helden sich entscheiden, Eizen aufzusuchen, um ihn zu läutern, bleibt Edna zunächst zurück und gibt sich ihren Gefühlen hin. Als Eizen erscheint, schließt sie sich den anderen jedoch wieder an. Sie erlösen Eizen, indem sie ihn töten. Alishas Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters Im spielbaren Epilog ist Edna in der Begleitung von Rose, die nun die neue Hirtin ist. Von den Seraphim sind Lailah und Edna am längsten spielbar; erst gegen Ende kommt Zaveid hinzu und letztendlich auch Mikleo, der jedoch nicht mehr spielbar ist. Edna bleibt dauerhaft bei Rose und Lailah und schließlich auch bei Alisha. Gemeinsam gehen sie den hellionisierten Pro-Krieg-Extremisten auf den Grund. Es scheint sie zu entsetzen, dass Versiegelte Höhle von Cornic wieder freigelegt wurde; schließlich war sie diejenige, die sie erst versiegelt hat, weil die Höhle nach Camlann führt, und laut ihrer Aussage wird etwas, das sie versiegelt hat, nicht mehr so leicht freigelegt. Persönlichkeit Edna ist eine ruhige und gleichgültige Person, die vor allem von Menschen nicht viel hält und meint, dass die Probleme der Menschen auch von Menschen gelöst werden sollten. Ihre Kommentare sind meist kurz und oft mit Hohn versetzt, aber auch mal mit vermeintlich unumstößlichen Fakten. Gefühlsausbrüche sind selten bei ihr und kommen nur dann zum Vorschein, wenn ihr Bruder involviert ist. Als es darum ging, ihn zu töten, brach sie in Tränen aus und auch danach trauerte sie eine Weile lang. Edna hat ihren Spaß daran, andere zu triezen; allen voran Mikleo, aber auch Alisha und Zaveid. Besonders gefällt es ihr, Mikleo alberne Spitznamen zu geben: ihr Liebling ist "Mibu". Wissenswertes *Edna hat ihren Namen von ihrem Bruder erhalten. *Edna behauptet, vermutlich scherzhaft, ihr Eid, um Eizen auf dem Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm zu halten, sei Folgender: sie muss jeden Tag Erdnüsse essen, die der Anzahl ihres Alters entsprechen. *Edna ist nach einer Orchideen-Art benannt, die keine Hitze mag und am besten an luftigen und schattigen Plätzen wächst. *Edna erzählt, dass sie bereits öfter vom Blitz getroffen wurde, vom Gipfel des Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamms gestürzt ist, in einen großen Erdrutsch verwickelt war, sich den kleinen Zeh gestoßen und an einem Fischknochen verschluckt hat. Sie erachtet die Tatsache, dass sie weiterhin gesund ist, als Glück. Es ist gut möglich, dass viele dieser Dinge geschehen waren, als Eizen noch bei ihr lebte und deshalb Unglück anzog. Zeitgleich wird offenbart, dass Phönix sie ebenfalls einige Male gerettet hatte. *Edna und Eizen schenkten sich einst gegenseitig am selben Tag Amulette aus dem Stein des Berges, auf dem sie geboren worden waren, ohne sich miteinander abgesprochen zu haben. Eizen sagte, dass es an dem Tag war, als er verstand, dass er und Edna in der Tat wahre Geschwister seien. *Edna meisterte Kampftechniken mithilfe von Eizens Briefen, in denen er ihr klare Beschreibungen von Malak-Artes zur Selbstverteidigung sandte. *In der von Melchior erzeugten Illusion von Edna in Lothringen trägt sie weder Schuhe noch den Handschuh, mit denen sie in Tales of Zestiria zu sehen ist, da sie beides erst später von Eizen erhält. *Laut Eizen war Edna einmal so klein wie ein Normin, was etwa einer Größe von dreißig Zentimetern entspräche und weit unter dem Durchschnitt eines menschlichen Neugeborenen liegt. *Eizen sagte einmal zu Zaveid, dass Edna wie eine Frühlingsblume und für ihr Alter sehr weise sei. Sie würde alles im Griff haben und gelegentlich war sie es, die ihn wie ein Kind behandelte und nicht andersrum. Im Grunde soll sie sehr stark sein, obwohl sie schnell in Tränen ausbricht. *Edna liebt Schweinsohren. Sie waren das erste Gebäck, das sie je probiert hat, als sie mit Eizen erstmals in eine Menschenstadt gegangen war. Eizen lernte dann, Schweinsohren selbst zu backen, und beherrscht dies mittlerweile sehr gut. Aber einmal spie der Ofen, den er benutzte, einen Feuerschwall aus und erfasste Edna, die sich schwere Verletzungen zuzog. Nachdem Eizen sie versorgt und zu Bett gebracht hatte, wollte sie dennoch die Schweinsohren essen, die er gebacken hatte. Wenn Edna frech wurde oder sich weigerte, ins Bett zu gehen, hat Eizen sie mit Schweinsohren bestochen, damit sie höflicher werden oder nachgeben würde. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Edna Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Edna Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Zestiria